lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondor Settlement
Gondor villages and towns are the largest structures in the land of Gondor. They can rarely be found throughout the biome, and generate similarly to vanilla villages, with varying structures. Generally, villages are more common than towns, and are significantly smaller. They are excellent places for Gondorian players to visit, owing to their plentiful loot and generally lots of opportunities for quests. Each Gondorian village has a name, and a that it was founded, which is sometime in the Third Age (T.A.). They are the first villages in the Mod to receive names, though not the first structures to be named. Types of villages Village Regular Gondorian villages have roads shaped like a giant cross with a ring around it. In the center of each village lies a well. Around the well, 0-4 market stalls will spawn, with various traders. Around the village center, 1-4 structures can spawn, ranging from cottages to taverns. Further out, some gardens and farms can be found. Around the ring of road are random cottages, smithies, or stables. Fort-Village Fort-villages are more militaristic settlements. They are walled and have eight watchtowers surrounding them, as well as four gates with small roads leading into the center. In the center, instead of a well, there is a fortress, unless if it is in Dor-en-Ernil, which it is replaced by a stable. The main entrance is marked by two paths branching out of the oar to the front of the fortress/stable, which leads to two wells, one on each side. The other three paths have houses, stables, and smithies. If the structure spawns in Dor-en-Ernil, though, stables will not spawn, as the central building is a stable already. Inside the Gondorian fortress is a blacksmith stall with a crafting table, armour stand with respective fiefdom armour, and a lebethron casket. There are also barracks in the fortress. Walled Town Walled towns are indisputably the biggest Gondorian village, if not the biggest structure in the Mod. They have a watchtower at each corner and a gatehouse at the front. On the way into the village, there are four benches and two gardens. In the center, there is a central well, although there are plenty of wells around the village. Around the central well are nine market stalls, composed of one of the many traders in the Mod. Around the central well is a bathhouse, as well as a smithy, and a chance of a tavern. Around the huge village are many other houses and planters, as well as other taverns, along with some obelisks. The amount of loot in each of these villages is, to say the least, plentiful, as every structure in the village (except for the bathhouse) has a chest with some form of loot inside it. These villages are also extremely profitable, as there are very many traders to sell many items to. And for evil players looking for loot and alignment, this is sure to satisfy for quite some time! Structures The following structures may all be part of a Gondor village/town: *Baker's stall *Barn *Bathhouse *Blacksmith's stall *Brewer's stall *Butcher's stall *Cottage *Farmer's stall *Fishmonger's stall *Florist's stall *Fortress *Gatehouse *Greengrocer's stall *House *Hut *Lamp-post *Lumberman's stall *Obelisk *Smithy *Stable *Stonemason's stall *Tavern *Town bench *Town garden *Town treerow *Village farm *Village haystack *Village garden *Village pasture *Village signpost *Watchtower *Well Gondor Hut Gondor huts are always present in any Gondorian village. They consist of one main room, with a fireplace, two beds, and two chests. On the right side, there is a crafting area, and on the left, there is a table. Gondor Cottage Gondor cottages are relatively tall structures that are made almost exclusively out of Gondor brick. They have some straw bales and potted flowers up front, with a fenced-in vegetable garden out back. Inside, there are several beds, a large chest, and a crafting area. Gondor House Gondor houses are owned by richer Gondorians. They are made almost entirely of Gondor brick, with a roof made of black Gondor brick. In front of the door, there is a wooden porch. Inside, there is a fireplace with two furnaces on the left side, along with two containers containing drink and a kitchen with a crafting table. On the right, there is a staircase leading to the first floor, under which there's a chest and a Gondorian Crafting table. The first floor contains two beds with rings atop them, a small table, and two chests. Torches and chandeliers provide light. Rarely, a lebethron casket may be found under the carpet on the first floor, with more valuable loots, such as gold or silver. Gondor Tavern Gondor taverns are large village structures usually found towards the center of a village. They are made largely of wood, with areas of Gondor rock and brick, and have a thatched roof. Inside, there are many Gondorian civilians and a Gondor bartender with whom you can trade with provided you have the required money and alignment. The first floor is a pub area providing food and drink. On the second floor you'll find several bedrooms. To get some sleep is rather difficult there, because the taverns are quite populated and the clapping of the doors will keep you awake all night. Gondor Stable Gondor stables are made of a mix of Gondor brick and wood, with a straw roof. Up front, there are two stalls, each containing a pre-tamed horse, along with some haybales. In the back, there is a furnace and sink on one wall, along with some random decorations. Two crafting tables, a normal and a Gondorian one, can be found on the inner wall. Upstairs there is a bedroom, containing some more haybales in which a hidden chest may sometimes be found, a bed, and a barrel. Gondor Barn Gondor barns are structures found in the regular village variant. They are made largely of wood, with a high, arched thatch roof and a small attic. Out to the side is a small walled farm occupied by several farmhands and a farmer from which players with sufficient alignment and money may hire farmhands from. Gondor Well Gondor wells are small structures made of Gondor rock and brick that are found in the centre of most villages. They consist of a pit filled with water, surrounded by fences with fence gates. Four columns of Gondor rock arise from the corners, supporting a domed roof of Gondor rock slabs. Gondor Smithy (stand-alone) (inside villages) }} The Gondor smithy is a structure found in Gondor and is home to a Blacksmith of Gondor. The floor is made of Gondor Rock and brick. On the left (as you go in) there are three anvils and a double chest. In the near right corner, there is a Gondorian crafting table and a regular crafting table. In the far right corner, there is a small 'forge' area filled with lava and surrounded by four furnaces. The Blacksmith of Gondor, who lives here, will defend himself if attacked but is prepared to trade with the player as long as they have at least +50 alignment with Gondor and plenty of coins. For a long time, the double chest in the smithy was always empty. As of , however, various pieces of Gondorian Equipment and armour may spawn in there, along with iron ingots and coal. Since , the smithy is no longer generated in the wild, but only as part of a village/town. 2016-02-05 10.18.45.png|Gondor stand-alone smithy prior to . 2016-02-05 10.18.53.png|Inside the smithy. Gondor Market Stall These market stalls are similar to those in Near Harad bazaars. They are included in round villages and walled towns, but not in fort-villages. Each of them features one of a couple of possible traders. Only a few of them are included in each settlement, probaly some of them are always missing. Gondor Fortress Gondor fortresses are fortified structures that generate as the central keep in fort villages. They consist largely of black and white Gondor brick, and contain a variety of supplies, such as armour and equipment, as well as food and drink. There are four towers on each corner of the structure, with a fenced wall connecting them. On the front of the fort there is a Gondorian gate with a pair of banners on either side. Within the walled area there are several small shelters and a pillar topped with a beacon, along with four more banners. The fortress is heavily guarded by Gondorian soldiers. For more information read the main article. Gondor Gatehouse Gondor gatehouses mark the entrances to walled Gondorian towns. They consist largely of Gondor brick. Inside the central tower are a pair of levers that operate two gates: an outer Gondorian gate, and an inner iron portcullis, above which are a pair of banners. The top balcony of the tower is accessible via a pair of ladders. Several Gondor levymen guard the tower. Outside the gatehouse, a sign greets the weary wanderer, denoting the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Gondor Watchtower Gondor watchtowers form the corners to walled Gondorian towns and are part of the city wall. They consist largely of Gondor brick. Some levymen and soldiers guard the building. Unfortunately, the inside of the tower is not directly connected to the top of the city wall. Inside the tower, ladders connect the different floors The first floor is barracks for the levymen. It contains six strawbeds and six normal chests. The second floor contains some food and drink, two crafting tables, an anvil, an armour stand, item frames with weapons and a lebethron casket. The top floor just holds the battlements and a pillar topped by a Gondorian banner. It is illumiated by some torches. Gondor Obelisk Gondor obelisks can not be found in villages or fort-villages, only in big towns or in the wild. Therfore, they are described on a separate page. Gondor Bathhouse Gondor bathhouses are large structures found in the walled Gondorian towns. They consist of a shallow pool of water sheltered beneath a roof of black Gondor brick, which is supported by pillars of Gondor brick, each bearing a torch. Several Gondorian civilians spawn here, all fully clothed. They are very similar to the Dorwinion bathhouse. Gondor Village Farm Gondor village farms are small walled farms. In the center is a 5x5 area of crops, bordered by dirt paths and enclosed in Gondor rock walls. In the very center is a double Gondor rock slab. A Gondorian farmer and a couple of farmhands spawn here. Gondor Village Haystack Around the round rural villages, some Gondor village haystacks are piled up, each containing several hay bales. This might be a good source for wheat. Gondor Village Pasture Gondor village pastures are simple structures found in Gondor villages. In the center is a small area of grass upon which several farm animals spawn. The grass is bordered by Gondor rock walls, with three fence gates serving as openings on each side. They are lit by torches. Gondor Village Garden Gondor village gardens are a decorative structure that can be found in some Gondor villages. A walled off patch of grass contains several flowers and a small tree in the center, along with a leaf block hedge on each corner. Gondor Village Signpost Each round rural Gondor village contains four identical signposts, one at each road. They show the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Gondor Lamp-post Gondor lamp-posts consist of a base pillar topped with a double Gondor rock slab, to which four torches are affixed. Gondor Town Garden Gondor town gardens are aesthetic structures that generate in the walled Gondorian towns. They are basically a small patch of grass with several flowers, bordered by Gondor rock and illuminated by torches. Gondor Town Treerow Gondor town treerows are decorative elements that only generate in the walled Gondorian towns. They consist of three trees in a row, bordered by Gondor rock and illuminated by torches. Gondor Town Bench Gondor town benches are small structures of Gondor rock that can be found in the walled Gondorian towns. They are purely for cosmetic purposes. Finding villages Because of the large amount of loot contained within a typical village, and especially a fort-village or a town, Gondorian villages are sought after by many players. While villages can, theoretically, spawn anywhere within Gondor, they require a large amount of relatively flat land in order to spawn, and towns require even more flat land to spawn than villages. As a result, villages are most often found in the standard or steppe biome variants, and rarely in the forests, hills, or mountains. Village names Villages are named using the names on this list: Village prefix *Ale *Anor *Apple *Aran *Athrad *Baran *Beech *Birch *Black *Brown *Calen *Cedar *Dwarf *East *Eden *Elder *Elf *Ever *Fair *Far *Gond *Green *Grey *High *Kings *Ithil *Low *Mead *Mith *Moon *Mor *Never *New *Nim *North *Oak *Old *Over *Pig *Red *River *Sarn *South *Spring *Stewards *Stone *Summer *Sun *Taver *Ui *Under *West *White *Willow Suffix *by *cair *cel *combe *cot *cross *dale *dell *end *farm *fell *field *ford *galath *gate *glad *glade *gloss *gwin *hall *ham *haven *herth *hill *hole *home *iant *iaur *keep *knock *laer *lend *lind *low *ly *market *men *mound *nand *path *road *rock *run *shaw *shine *stone *stop *stream *taur *thorpe *ton *town *tree *vale *wall *way *wold *worth Gallery Preview PB29 - Stonevale village 3.jpg|A crowd of Gondorians in a Gondor village named Stonevale. Preview PB29 - Stonevale village 2.jpg|Stonevale at sunset. Preview PB29 - Stonevale village 1.jpg|Stonevale at sunset. Preview PB29 - Gondorian Tavern 3.png|The first floor of a Gondorian tavern. Preview PB29 - Gondorian Tavern 1.png|The first floor of a Gondorian tavern. Preview PB29 - Gondorian Tavern 2.png|The second floor of a Gondorian tavern. Category:Village Category:Structures Category:Gondor Category:Good